The present invention relates to a multilayer, coextruded, transparent and metallizable film for twist wrapping which has isotropic mechanical properties and contains a low-molecular-weight hydrocarbon resin and an antistatic in the base layer and an antiblocking agent in the outer layers. The film contains no lubricants in the outer layers. The invention furthermore relates to a process for the production of such films and to their use.
The metallizable twist wrap film is a variant of the transparent film. Metal is vapor-deposited on the high-gloss, metallizable surface of the twist wrap film and is later printed. In this way, the wrapping is given a very attractive, eyecatching appearance, both from the inside and from the outside. From the outside, for example, the print stands out through greatly increased color brightness, while from the inside, the metal layer with a silvery luster, gives the impression of high hygiene.
The prior art does not disclose films having good twist properties, good metal-adhesive surfaces, and also good processing properties on high-speed twist-wrapping machines. For example, the publications GB-A-1,231,861, DE-A-35 35 472 and EP-A-317,276 describe transparent films for twist wrapping. The twisting behavior of these films is in need of improvement and the films are not adhesive to metal. On the other hand, the publications DE-A-17 69 028, EP-A-21,672, EP-A-122,495 and EP-A-282,917 describe readily metallizable, oriented polypropylene films (OPP films). However, these films are not suitable for twist wrapping and for processing on high-speed processing machines.